


Just Breathe

by Beltenebra



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Buddhism, Fluff, Hospital Visit, Light Angst, M/M, brief mentions of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Sanada visits Yukimura in the hospital every week, some visits are easier than others.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yrindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/gifts).



“Are they getting better?” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Sanada had been spacing out. He had gone up to the main temple building to make his offering and pray and he stopped by the counter to pick up a charm as he usually did. While he waited for the girl behind the counter to wrap it up he had let his vision blur a little over the multitude of colored charms, prayer beads, and other blessed objects. His mind had been wandering. 

She smiled gently, she probably saw a fair share of people wrapped up in their thoughts. “The person you always buy these good health charms for, are they getting better?” 

Sanada knew that he had more information about Yukimura’s diagnosis and prognosis than anyone outside of Yukimura’s family but even then Yukimura was very circumspect about his progress. 

“I think so. Yes.” 

He hoped that was true but he really didn’t know for sure. As nice as this girl was Sanada was sure that she wasn’t prepared for the full story so he chose the socially acceptable answer. 

Her eyes were soft and a little sad as she handed him the packet containing the charm so she may not have bought his polite lie. “I’m sure that all of your thoughts and prayers are helping.” 

Sanada just nodded and resisted the urge to swipe at his eyes. The incense smoke tended to linger. 

He tried to keep the peaceful calm of the temple with him, carry it inside him like the breath of incense on his clothes. He always went to a temple close to the hospital so the smell wouldn’t have so much time to fade. It took away the chemical clean edge of the hospital room for a few precious minutes. 

It had been a difficult week already, he knew that seeing Yukimura always made things much harder and much better at the same time. He paused for a moment outside of Yukimura’s room as he always did, taking a deep breath before sliding the door open. 

 

\------

 

It had been a decent week and a pretty good day. He hadn’t had any major breathing problems this week and he was able to do his full course of physical therapy. Yukimura was happy to be able to show Sanada that he was improving. 

The door slid open right on schedule, Sanada had never been late to anything in his life as far as Yukimura knew. His mother had probably gone into labor precisely at five am on the very day appointed by the doctor. He always gave a formal little half bow even though Yukimura was usually alone in the room at this time of day. 

Yukimura didn’t bother to hide his fond smile as Sanada crossed the room to sit in his usual chair by the bed. He was presented with a small paper bag just as he expected. 

“Is this a good luck charm for me?” He kept his voice light and teasing, it got him a small resigned nod. Not a good day for teasing then. 

“You said I couldn’t bring them every time but it’s the last week of the month. So, yes.”

He could hear the strain underlying the words, the strong line of Sanada’s shoulders was pulled tighter than normal. He slid the charm out and held it up to admire for a minute (dark indigo with gold embroidery this time - he would wait until after Sanada left to tuck in under his pillow, moving last month’s to the drawer) before slumping back a bit into his pillows with a small sigh. Just as he predicted, Sanada immediately sat forward. 

“Is there something I can do for you?”

“My hands are a little cold.” They weren’t any colder than usual but as Sanada wrapped his large, strong hands around Yukimura’s to gently rub his skin he saw the iron of Sanada’s back relax just a little, his dark eyes softened. That was what he was looking for. 

They were alone in the room, the efficient bustle of the hospital seemed far away on the other side of the door. Yukimura brought their entwined hands up to gently press a kiss to Sanada’s knuckles. 

“It’s been a hard week then, Genichirou.” 

Now it was Sanada’s turn to sigh. He didn’t bother to dissemble - it was one of the things Yukimura loved most about him. He did not care to display his emotions but if you knew how to look, you could see them easily and once you did, Sanada would never hide them from you. He didn’t shy away from Yukimura’s touch like he sometimes did. 

“It has not been as easy as some.” 

Which translated to “abject misery”. He wondered if it was school, tennis club, family obligations or some unholy combination wearing on Sanada. Maybe Ayaka had finally made good on his eternal promise to almost get himself suspended. 

He would have to do something to send Sanada away from this visit in better shape than he arrived in. 

Yukimura kept his voice light but firm, “I’ll tell you all about how my treatments this week have gone.” 

Sanada visibly perked up, his laser focus back in place. 

“If and only if you come sit up here with me.” 

Sanada looked mildly uncomfortable with the request. Anyone else would have squirmed in their seat. Yukimura wasn’t at all surprised. 

“No one is scheduled to come in at all and besides that the staff all love you. They think you are a very nice, respectable young man.” 

He stared Sanada down, keeping his smile bright but steely. “No one will think anything strange at all, I promise.” 

He knew Sanada would give in, it only took another few seconds of hesitation before he perched on the edge of the bed. 

Yukimura moved over to give him more space and pulled Sanada along so he was forced to capitulate and swing his legs up onto the bed as well. It only took a few well-placed pokes to the ribs to get Sanada’s arm up and settled around his shoulders. 

That was better. He settled in with a contented sigh, turning to nuzzle his face into the strong curve of Sanada’s shoulder. 

“Seiichi, your treatment?”

“Mmmm, just a moment, Genichirou.” He inhaled deeply, letting the smoky incense and woodsy pine smell of Sanada’s soap wash over him. “I just need a moment to breathe.” 

A strong hand carded gently through his hair, a lightening quick caress gone almost before he noticed it. But Sanada’s voice was deep and warm. “Take all the time you need.”


End file.
